<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Stalker, My Lover by Srash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648867">My Stalker, My Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash'>Srash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Flashbacks, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We do the strangest things for those we love.</p><p>[AN: Cancelled 01.09.2020]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Through the Lens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there, kind reader, and welcome to this new story of mine! </p><p>The idea for this story came to me as I watched Durarara and fell in love with this stalker character named Adabashi. Maybe it is because he's a super creep and I just love to watch him lick a picture of his crush first before eating while having hundreds of pictures in his bag he puts under the bandages of his feet, or because it comes from me taking a step into the "problematic" kind of topics for writing. </p><p>Or it's just because Adabashi has shark teeth, looks like a total bottom and I just want to grope him calling him filthly for getting a boner from it. </p><p>Anyways, I am writing this with my OC Srash again because after god knows how many projects I started with him over the course of the past years always having him as soft boy who never does anything bad, I just say "Fuck it" and go back to his original concept which in two words was "Harder Daddy". Also not writing this in any fandom because fuck it it's so hard to please these people so Imma do the most logical and make my own shit. </p><p>A'ight, now that you got the basics, enjoy reading and in case you like it, leave a kudos and maybe even a comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the patient room opened, a man entered just where the doctor had been busy finishing his report. As he turned around and saw his guest the doctor at first jumped out of surprise, calmed and before he could ask whom the guest was, said guest asked him about the patient’s condition.</p><p>“Are you part of his family?” He questioned first routinely. “Otherwise I can not tell-“ And then took note of two men standing at the door as if they guarded it. They appeared to be bodyguards seemingly blocking entrance and exit of this room. It made the doctor nervous, even more as it dawned him, who stood there in front of him; white hairs, sharp teeth showing when he spoke, those pointed ears, gills-like marks under the eyes and a gray-blue skin should have told him that directly.</p><p>Not hesitating, he answered the guest’s question, “He had been terribly beaten up. The right leg is broken just like the left arm. His shoulder is out of joint and two of his rips are slightly broken what lead to mild internal bleedings.” During his report, the doctor switched constantly between patient and visitor with his glance.</p><p>Passing him by, the young man approached the bed. One hand covered in scales reached out to the hand of the one in the bed, held it as in the background the repeating beep of the heartrate monitor chimed. An entire moment nothing but silence filled the room until the doctor had been asked if a camera was with the boy.</p><p>Confused at first the physician pondered and shook with the head, “I am sorry, no.”</p><p>To this answer did the visitor nod a little, let go of the patient’s bruised hand and headed for the exit. However, not before he said, “Take care of him, doctor.”</p><p>To this request the doctor began his sentence “Yes, but-“ Obviously questioning who will pay for his treatment since relatives of him are so far not found. And then he saw how the guest put a card on the table.</p><p>“Call this number, I shall take care of it.”</p><p>When he came out of the room, one of his bodyguards addressed him with “Waka.” at which he ordered, “They stole his camera. Search for it and do not dare walking into my sight without it.”</p><p> </p><p>All of this started six years ago, as Srash had been new at Shinra Academy located in Taito, a district of Tokyo. Due to his appearance, the white hairs, sharp teeth, scaled hands and those pointy ears, he immediately caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>“My name is Srash Samebito. I am sixteen years old, born here in Taito and like swimming. I am pleased to meet you all,” Srash introduced himself like a gentleman, calm and well raised. One could not see that standing there in front of everyone, all of his or her eyes on this weird looking boy, made him uncomfortable.</p><p>They all stared at him as If Srash was some kind of curiosity, which not in the slightest seemed to bother him.</p><p>“Next to Aki, there is an empty desk. You can sit there,” The teacher suggested and had Srash go and sit down at his new seat, next to the one at the window where Aki sat; like the others, did Aki stare at Srash until he focused him directly with his green eyes. Immediately did Aki avert his gray glance while Srash looked at him just for another couple of seconds before his attention turned to the teacher.</p><p>Later at recess, students sat together either in their small groups, alone or were not even in the class room like Aki for example. Right after the bell rang he left the classroom which nobody seemed to care about except Srash, who just happened to sit with some of new classmates.</p><p>“He always does that,” she said playing with her phone. “Aki is kinda…you know…<em>weird</em>.”</p><p>Glancing at her, Srash wanted to know what she meant with that.</p><p>“Creepy,” another explained. “Aki is just a..freak like….<em>freaky</em>.” and sounded a bit warning.</p><p>Srash, who had been taught to never judge a book by its cover, remained silent and ate his sushi from the bento box until loud voices and shouts came from the hallway calling everybody’s attention to there. Even Srash’s who thanks to his size easily managed to look over their shoulders to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Seth’s voice suddenly pulled Srash back into the now, “Waka, are you listening to me?” Having his superior focused with a stern glance.</p><p>Oblivious he asked, “Hm, you said something?” And heard Seth sigh at first, then witnessed him pinch the nose as he repeated what he just said.</p><p>“They tried to sell it again in one of our clubs, this cursed <em>Dark Matter. </em>Two dealers were caught another managed to escape.”</p><p>“Dark Matter? I thought this was old school already.”</p><p>Seth shrugged. “Not as starter drug. What’s now on the streets is far more thinned and keeps you high for just about a few hours. Nevertheless it still makes you addicted easily and since it can’t get you the kick you really want, you go for the stronger ones.”</p><p>Srash sank into his seat in the back part of the limousine and asked his brother how <em>Dark Matter </em>still finds its way into their clubs. “I thought we made it clear to those apes what we think of that?”</p><p>“We did, more than clear,” Seth assured him. The older man with the same gray-blue skin as Srash, yellow eyes, pointed ears and black hairs cut to a Mohawk with a ponytail added to his answer the very night in which their organization paid their rival’s, the <em>Seven Monkeys</em>, drug labor a visit. Burning it to the ground with all their Dark Matter destroyed.</p><p>Did not take long and the Seven Monkeys fell apart.</p><p>“Those who’re selling it now call themselves <em>Skullz </em>with a <em>z </em>at the end.”</p><p>Unimpressed, if not even amused, Srash laughed a little, “Are they serious?”</p><p>One might think that gangs these days were a bit more creative when giving themselves a name.</p><p>“Not everyone can be as traditional as us, little brother,” Seth praised with a short laugh in his sentence.</p><p>Srash could not do else than agreeing, “You are right on that, big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Two students pitched a camera from one to the other, Aki between tried to catch it but unfortunately had been to slow.</p><p>“Stop that!” he yelled the entire time as he had been seeing and hearing others stare and laugh at him with the two bullies above all of them who purposely catch the camera clumsy as it was thrown from one to the other. “Give it back!”</p><p>“Well then get it yourself!” One of the two mocked him and held the camera right in front of him as if he was about to give it back. He almost <em>enjoyed </em>the frustration printed on Aki’s face as he just wanted to have his dear camera back but instead of getting it back, it flew over to the other boy who unfortunately, this time for real, had been careless while catching and dropped it on the ground.</p><p>Suddenly a silence filled the hallway, the shattering sound of the camera had been followed by a appalled gasp from Aki who knelt down on the floor to pick up the broken camera; he sobbed, all the photos he made with it, all of them, were lost forever.</p><p>“Whoops~” The boy who dropped it tried to sound apologizing, but in fact, was not.</p><p>“For real Yosuke, be careful!” His friend called him out, fully aware of being just as responsible for this, also no sign of guilt in his voice.</p><p>All they was stand there and starting to laugh while Aki cried. Which only added to the cruelty of their laughter against no one did anything.</p><p>Until one of them heard a “Hey.” behind himself and turned around. He looked up to see into the eyes of the close to two meters tall Srash. “Apologize.”</p><p>He just drew an annoyed face with a raised eyebrow. “Huh, I do what?” He tried to pose strong in front of Srash, no responsibility for what just happened to read on his face. “Apologize, for what exactly?” Just as his friend seemed to see no guilt in what happened because of their bullying.</p><p>“Also.” His buddy started poking Srash with his finger. “How come a stupid First Year comin’ straight from the freakshow to us?”</p><p>Srash switched sights with the two tall, compared to him still small boys, not provoked from their words or doings. Instead he directed his finger at one of them asking, “Your name is Yosuke, right?”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Then Srash pointed at the other and asked for his name as well but he only laughed and passed him by together with his friend both pushing their shoulders against Srash’s before running down the hallway quickly.</p><p>Srash only looked after them, furrowed and then walked towards the still on the floor cowering Aki whose broken camera laid in his hand. He had tears in the eyes and let out cries.</p><p>Srash wanted to know, “Is everything okay?” With a careful voice as in the background, the school bell rang and everyone including Aki, without saying a word, went back to class. Same did Srash. He returned to his chair in the classroom and-</p><p> </p><p>Sat down at his desk. His office in the organization’s main facility had been simply furnished, the desk placed on a small stage above the two black leather sofas opposing with a glass table between. Behind him was a window that took the entire wall, allowing a fine sigh onto Taito that during dawn had a very special charm. The floor was made out of expensive black parquet the walls where white and adorned with paintings. Most of them came from his father’s time as leader, only Srash had bought one abstract painting, which was a colorful kaleidoscope.</p><p>His green eyes turned left to a picture frame. Inside had been, for some strange reason, a picture of himself framed.</p><p> </p><p>On the next day of school, Yosuke and his friend kind of intercepted Aki in front of it. Immediately did Aki notice the bruises covering their faces; a black eye, swollen lips, scratches and band-aid.</p><p>Yosuke then said something unexpected to Aki, “Sorry for what we did with your camera yesterday.” Coming from a face full of remorse. <em>True </em>remorse.</p><p>“Me too. Promise we’ll do anything like that again,” his friend added to the apology.</p><p>Obviously puzzled by this, Aki saw at the two third year students, the very same who bullied him for months now suddenly stood there apologizing. On one hand, it appeared strange to the brunette yet on the other hand relieving to know that it was over now.</p><p>Minutes later did he enter the room of class 1-C, as always barely noticed by anyone. Just like always when he came to school.</p><p>However, today something seemed to be a little different. On his table laid a small package he looked at for a little moment until Aki heard the voice of his new classmate Srash speak to him, “Open it, will you?” Making him flinch and glance over to Srash sitting there with this English-notebook in his scaled hands. He looked at him with his green eyes almost as if he waited for something. Aki sat then at his table and unpacked the package.</p><p>Inside was a camera. And not just <em>some </em>camera. A brand-new camera as well as the latest model! Sparkles of joy were clearly to see in Aki’s eyes as he held it in his hands, unable to lose this feeling of awe until, his mind made <em>click </em>and his gray eyes turned at Srash.</p><p>“Is this from you? Did you buy this camera? For me?!”</p><p>Srash nodded. “Yes, yes and yes.” His voice, to him it sounded as if this was natural to do, totally normal to buy a <em>god-knows-how-much </em>Yen expensive camera and give it to someone, he knew for what, half a day?</p><p>Aki however became nervous and attempted to hand the camera back to Srash, “Please, take it back. I can’t take this from you!”</p><p>“No.” Srash responded firm. “I don’t want it.”</p><p>“But-“ Aki’s attempt to debate had been immediately stopped from the other.</p><p>“It is yours, Aki.”</p><p>He sounded so strong, as Aki would like to be. Srash gave him this present for whatever reason, maybe out of pity and now refused to take it back although this way <em>far </em>too much for Aki to take. He barely even knew Srash! On their first day, all they did was share glances and that was it.</p><p>So why this gift? Not to mention something so…personal. Aki could not understand it. He also did not understand why he asked then, “Srash…can I take…a picture of you…as thank?” Nervous, not able to process this proposal.</p><p>“Of course.” Srash agreed, put his book on the desk and turned his face to his neighbor.</p><p>Turning on the camera, Aki waited a moment until it was ready to take a photo and then directed it to Srash who gazed at him through the lens just as Aki pushed the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strange things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks have passed since Srash entered Shinra Academy and things became different for Aki in this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A friend told me that my issues with the first chapter showed with a lack of details, grammar and characters. Yeah those are my general problems especially the grammar because I never really get those tenses correctly done. Kinda do it the way it feels right but I don't think that's a good way to do it. Then again I am to lazy to ask someone to beta-read it so yeah....I need to work on that. </p><p>About the details, mhm mhm, that's also correct as it is with the characters. Thing is that my first chapters, up to three, are for me to establish everything with a basic structure before going actually into detail with things. On the other side I don't wanna spend too much time with details so I always kinda try to balance things out. Plus all those characters are new for me, although Srash is my OC since five years I am right now rebuilding him after ditching everything before. </p><p>Long story short: I appreciate comments like this because they show me that there is MUCH for me to work on!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the day, everybody made their out of school and towards home. Aki just walked out of Shinra Academy seemingly lost in thought for a brief moment until Srash passed him by and said goodbye, “Until tomorrow then, Aki.” What he at first not answered; rarely did anyone from class said that to him, they just walked by, gave him a look but nothing else.</p><p>“See you tomorrow then, Srash.” He called after him shy amazed about the car that stopped in front of the school and into which Srash got on. A small limousine easily striking out compared to other cars of parents that were there to pick their children.</p><p>From the backseat, Srash complained right after the car started, “What did I tell you about picking up?”</p><p>His father laughed, “Sorry kiddo, I’ve just been in the area and thought to do some <em>dad-stuff </em>for my boy.”</p><p>Kisuke Samebito was Srash’s father. A man in his mid-forties who had his black hair cut short and hang down his neck and possessing the same shark-like traits as his son did; gray-blue skin, sharp teeth, pointed ears and gills-like marks under blue eyes.</p><p>“And, how much did your classmate enjoy the camera?” Kisuke began the topic, one eye to the driving mirror to see Srash smiling.</p><p>“A lot,” he answered short and simple.</p><p>That is what Kisuke liked to hear. Since this camera costed <em>a little fortune </em>in fact. “You know, usually I would have to scold you Srash. I mean, not only did you threw all your pocket money out of the window, you also set Tanaka on to beat up to your fellow students. On your <em>first </em>day I must add.”</p><p>Somehow, it <em>did </em>sound as if his father scolded him, which was understandable. Nevertheless had Srash a different opinion on the matter, “You said it once yourself: <em>Srash, problems are best solved immediately</em>, right?”</p><p>Grumbling and furrowing, Kisuke had no idea how to respond to his son quoting him word for word. He sighed and shrugged then, “Yes, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am home!” Aki announced as he opened the door.</p><p>But no one answered him.</p><p>He took off his shoes, put them together before he walked to the telephone to check if anyone called during his absence.</p><p>“You have no new messages,” The answerphone informed him and for a moment, Aki stood there staring at the glowing red zero on the display. Another day of them not calling him makes four-hundred and five.</p><p>Aki sighed and went to his room. Movie posters on the walls, a shelf full of manga books and some merchandise all neatly put together. His bag landed on the carpet floor, he sat down on his bed and doze a moment long, going through the day again.</p><p>Starting with how his two bullies apologized and promised to never bother him again. Next, the camera he received as gift from Srash and…the photo! Aki grabbed his backpack and quickly got the camera out of its box. It turned on immediately after he pressed the button, made a little melodic noise before he went to its gallery and gazed on the first and single picture he so far took with the camera.</p><p>Srash’s mouth has been closed, the lips formed a friendly smile as he looked at the lens with those deep green eyes. Those long white hairs with their had a certain kind of grace, appeared so natural just like the rest of his appearance, the pointed ears, gills marks and sharp teeth he showed just before the photo was taken. Almost like a manga protagonist who stand out from the other characters but still seemed to be just like them. In awe, Aki could not take the eyes of him, and even blushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Kendo?” Ramon sounded surprised as he heard Srash talking about it.</p><p>Two weeks have passed since Srash joined their class. Time he used well to make himself comfortable, make some friends and now aimed to join one of Shinra Academy’s sports clubs. Which is why Ramon, one of his classmates, approached him with curiosity, “Didn’t you say, that you like to swim?”</p><p>Srash agreed, “I did.” With a slight prediction where this might go, “So?”</p><p>Ramon shrugged, “Well…don’t you think it would be cooler to join the swim team then? I mean, we all saw how you rock at running.” The buzzcut blonde half-Japanese argued sitting on the table in front of Srash’s.</p><p>Correct, Srash could <em>run like no one else </em>could. His stamina was amazing and in addition to that, he was quite muscular for someone his age.</p><p>Srash explained his reasoning then “Swimming is more a hobby to me than something I would do on a competitive level.” Then smirked bragging. “Not to mention that it would not be fair when I swim against others.”</p><p> </p><p>How Srash might look in swim clothes? Would he tie his hairs to a ponytail or keep them open? Maybe he would wear swim glasses. Long trunks or short? And what would he look like when Srash climbs out of the pool and all the water pearl down his skin.</p><p>Lost in daydreams while he listened to his classmates, watched Srash talk with Ramon, his lips opening and closing, sharp teeth present with every phrase until his glance switched to Aki.</p><p>“Aki, in what club are you?” Srash curiously asked, pulling Aki out of his idle images.</p><p>Perplex for a moment, he blinked. “Hm, which club I am in?” Before he realized, what Srash wanted to know from him. “I am..in the Photography and Design Club.”</p><p>One of those small clubs at school with just four members at all who shared a like for photography, design and arrangement of their taken pictures. It did not matter what kind of photos they took, everyone brought their own preferences on the table be it buildings, landscapes, daily things like street life, traffic or people crossing the street, even the weather.</p><p>“Sounds to me like the camera was a good idea.” Srash concluded. And he had been correct. With his new camera, Aki made even better and therefore more photos. From different things, school, city, park or last week, many many pictures from a play in Asakusa.</p><p>Especially in the last days did Aki make a lot of photos from one certain thing.</p><p>Ramon just shrugged, leaned back and said, “Nah, I stay with baseball. Schoolteam’s not bad and with me obviously on route to win the next game!” Boasting about himself with Srash giving him an amused raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Looking forward to watch that game, Ramon~”</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Aki’s mind again went on an imaginary trip. Now picturing Srash wearing a baseball uniform, pants, gaiters, shoes, shirt and cap. Somehow, it however not suit him as well as the swim clothes did in his imagination. But then, popping up was the idea of Srash coming into the locker room after a tough game and taking off his sweat drenched shirt, almost peeling it off since it became so sticky.</p><p>Suddenly it fit…almost.</p><p>A thought Aki kept in his mind until he got home, slipped out of his shoes, rushed into his room and turned on his computer. Two clicks and open was the folder, so were Aki’s school uniform pants and pulled down to his ankles. One of many pictures randomly chosen and now, Aki began.</p><p>On that photo, nothing more than a back was to see, but those white hairs quickly brought back the memory regarding it. Shot on Srash’s fourth day, after gym class on their back to the lockers. On that day, Srash wore blue boxer briefs. They pressed against his skin as bend down to get his shoes out and pull his pants up.</p><p>Next picture showed Srash eating on the schoolyard during lunch break. Srash’s bento box always looked so incredibly delicious, as if a star chef made it just for him but as one of their classmates asked about him. Srash told them that his older brother, <em>Daisuke</em>, always made them for him. Aki let out a small whimper, the pace his hand moved with up and down felt good as his gray eyes fixated his classmate unaware about what his image is used for.</p><p>Image after image, Aki seemed unable to be sated from the amount of pictures he took from Srash, loving how natural he appeared on every single of them, almost as if he was unaware that he had been photographed.</p><p>With one last stroke, it ended. Aki finished, overwhelmed by a feeling of satisfaction which, once his breath steadied and he grabbed a tissue from the for such an occasion prepared box tow wipe his hand, shame mixed with that feeling.</p><p>What did he just do? Not to mention that he did <em>again</em>. For the fourth time in two weeks and each time he felt great. Then strange.</p><p>Strange because he masturbated to images of one of his classmates, imagined how Srash’s skin might feel when he touched it, moving over his arm with his fingers, his muscles going tense under his palm while of course, Srash held him close.</p><p>Aki stared onto the last picture he choose, a picture of Srash as he just came out of that luxury car casually bringing him to school. His looks were so fine, his uniform so neatly made and shoes shiny in the sunlight, hard to believe Aki has someone like that in his class let alone…to be friends with them. Usually though, you do not jerk off to the image of your friends. You also do not fantasize them in clothes leaving nothing to imagine tight swimming pants or sweat-drenched baseball shirts.</p><p>Such things are supposed to be done only with those…one crushes for.</p><p>Aki looked at the screen. He smiled as reaction to the picture he took of Srash on that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Coach Hizashi pointed his wooden blade at Srash, “See this? <em>This </em>is how a good stance has to look like!” Admiring how excellent the boy presented the Kendo-stance, called <em>Kamae</em>; right foot forward, left a step behind, only the toes touching the floor. The training sword laid calm in both his gloved hands together with Srash’s body language, confident, ready to strike but also waiting for the right moment to strike. “You all should take him example!”</p><p>Under his mask, Srash’s face told that he felt unwell with being showcased like this. All he did was to stay after training a little longer to work on his stance, nothing else. In general, not a reason to present him like an example of a Kendo warrior. But so was coach Hizashi, quite energetic, a Kendo-expert who won several championships whose expectations were great towards his seven students. All of them have been interested in Kendo or, in Takuya’s case, here to learn control their violent nature.</p><p>“Alright then, you sticks, work on your stance! Two months until the tournament in Asakusa!” Coach Hizashi, long black hairs to a bun tied wearing his Kendo-gear, announced demanding everyone to give their best there.</p><p>With great enthusiasm, all his students yelled in union, “Yes, Hizashi-sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>After training, all seven Kendo-trainees bowed towards their trainer respectful and made their way to the locker room. There, Takuya spoked to Srash, “Coach’s really liking you, huh?” The black roots of his crimson-red hair became visible in the sunlight, Takuya’s blue eyes saw upwards to Srash who shrugged only.</p><p>For him, the coach’s praise and appreciation felt unnecessary since Srash received it only because he sacrificed several afternoons to work on his stance and learn some basic footwork. “Only because I am so eager. If it would be anyone else, it’d be them Hizashi-sensei would showcase.”</p><p>“Yeah but there comes the problem, Srash.” Takuya began his counter-argument. “Ya need to stop being so good at it first!” And laughed.</p><p>“I’d like to.” Srash returned pretend to whiny. “If Kendo wouldn’t make so much fun!” Causing everyone to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>All of them, especially one, remained unaware of the fact that someone photographed them on their walk.</p><p> </p><p>Aki leaned against the school wall, hidden from the looks of the Kendo club he just photographed several times. Excited he goes through his catch and seems happy. Although Aki failed to take a decent picture of him, Srash had been on most of them, on two almost more than a half!</p><p>Cheerful he jubilated, “Yes!” Marking the sixth time Aki got Srash after his Kendo training in front of his lens. Every time appeared so natural, obvious since Srash never <em>knew </em>that Aki took pictures of him and that already since four weeks, one week after he joined the club.</p><p>One time, and that certainly had been one of his best photography, Srash stood in full Kendo-gear in front of the sports hall. Most likely to get some fresh air. Imagine how warm it must be under that Hakama on that sunny day, how much Srash must have sweat during training and waited to take it all off and-</p><p>Aki went between his legs with one hand, brushed over what formed in his groin. Someone is going to have fun tonight reviewing those photos.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone from the Kendo-club seemed happy about <em>finally</em> being able to get out of those clothes; after three hours, all their Hakamas were not just drenched in sweat, they also felt a little more tighter compared to when they put them on. No one really bothered about letting it all lay on the floor as all seven went to the showers to get rid of today’s training effort.</p><p>Nothing but the sound of the shower and their relieved voices was to hear, until Takuya yet again sought to talk with Srash, “You think it’s going to work?”</p><p>“Hm, what to you mean?”</p><p>“The tournament.”</p><p>Despite not having any, Srash raised his eyebrows a little and then relaxed wiped through wet white hairs. “If everybody gives their best…” And then looked down to Takuya grinning with sharp teeth on clear display. “And <em>everybody </em>does a proper stance, certainly.”</p><p>Takuya sighed annoyed, rolled the eyes and called Srash a nerd before he focused on showering.</p><p> </p><p>Later at night, Takuya came home. He left the shoes at the entrance, untied his tie and walked lazy to the kitchen. Yesterday’s left-over pizza came into the microwave for three minutes, a beer from the fridge and after two and a half minutes the hot plate had Takuya cursing as he head over to the living room in front of the television.</p><p>In the shelf of Takuya’s living room was a silver-framed picture.</p><p>The banner above the students on it showed that it is taken after the 2015’s Kendo-Tournament. Seven boys in full Kendo-gear except the helmet posed victorious together with their coach. All of them carried a gold medal around their neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is to be expected in two weeks. I am going to update this on Saturday while also working on another story which gets updated on Sunday next week. And since work takes most of my day's time, I just get to digitalize one or two pages per day so I don't overwork myself. </p><p>See ya~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>